


petrichor

by tidepodelf



Category: No Fandom
Genre: and the rain, its about me, just a poem?? i guess, petrichor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidepodelf/pseuds/tidepodelf
Summary: a poem about rain, and communication.
Relationships: Me and the Rain





	petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty personal but also vague and i wanted to post it somewhere because it is important to me.

i like the rain because it speaks for me  
i always carry this heavy rain around my heart,  
so when it rains outside the heavyness goes away.

the rain speaks for me.  
sometimes i wish i never spoke, for it's  
a burden  
once you say something, it becomes real

i kill something beautiful everytime i speak  
i destroy the peace  
in me  
in the world

i really like when it rains  
rain is all i need  
to express my feelings  
rain speaks.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasn't too cheesy hehe and i know it's not fanfic i do want to write something for a link study with this idea, so if you like that idea comment that down below :)


End file.
